mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Forum:Featured article system
Okay, so, I've been meaning to bring this up for a while, so I guess I might as well do it now while I'm thinking about it again. Put simply, we have no structure whatsoever to featuring articles. Maybe this is fine, that's one of the questions I'm asking. Do we want a monthly system, for example. Whatever we do with it, though, we definitely need something more than just random comments on the main page talk page. It should have its own place in the projectspace. I can set that up; for reference, I would base it on the structure over at FFWiki (including the gist of the voting system), so if anyone has any suggestions for ways ours should be different to that, I welcome such input. We might also consider whether we want to do something additional, such as a featured image. That could be changed more frequently; the FFWiki's system for this is that three of the staff members choose images on a weekly rota, i.e. it's not voted on like the FA is (although they often ask for suggestions on IRC). Basically, I'm throwing this open to any thoughts anyone has on the matter :I agree that the FA needs more structure, and at the very least needs to be updated every month. I'm not particularly bothered about any specific method of selecting one. 19:53, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :On my wiki, I just make a poll with a few pages I think should be featured. It's simple, but it works! Per Ankh ED 01:09, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :Agree to more structure, also I will mention that when I made Jane the featured article my plan was to go through all the post-scratch kids at one a month, I kinda fell behind with that. The Light6 02:15, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay, well, first of all, I think it may be worth starting featured article nominations from, ahem, scratch once we get things set up. I'd like to archive the old ones, but it's kind of a mess. For example, it won't be much fun trying to tidy up something like this to match the current format. It's just totally incompatible and would technically require a history trawl to recover (a) the list of everything that's been FA and (b) the articles' text as each of them was at the time of being featured. I also strongly suspect that the quality of the articles has been less than a dominant factor in the selection of FAs, even recent ones, which is not the way to do it – featured articles are meant to show the wiki at its best, and should be selected on that basis, not based on the subject of the article in itself. Obviously we can play about with the subjects, and having an alpha kid after the scratch was nice, that's fine. But only as a secondary concern after the quality of the article. And in case it's not clear, I'm not saying Jane isn't a good article, just speaking generally about the process. So, by starting from scratch, what I mean is, anything that has been featured in the past is not excluded. Obviously, we won't want to feature the last few – Jane, the scratch and, what was it before that, Dad? – for several months at least, but anything before that is fair game right off the bat. It'd be nice if we could have a fresh FA ready for the start of next month; I'll start working on a nomination page in (one of) my (many) sandbox(es) EDIT: Started. And yes, you may nominate something if you want ANOTHER EDIT: Also, I was thinking we could have a template to put on featured articles, like Wikipedia has a star in the top right corner. I'm thinking the queen's ring? I have both static and animated (glowing) versions of it, if we wanted to use that